


Film Night

by cyanoxile (shikinami)



Series: A Day to Relax [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (the last three tags apply if you squint), Blowjobs, Cuddly Draco, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Facial, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Indian Harry, Left-handed Draco, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Quidditch Player Harry, Vegan Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikinami/pseuds/cyanoxile
Summary: Harry and Draco watchKill Your Darlings(2013).





	Film Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's in Japan y'all! In the great tradition of fic writers throughout history, I gift you with porn on this delightful occasion.
> 
> Huge shoutout to my friend E because if it wasn't for him, this great old lesbian wouldn't have known the best ways to please a man.
> 
> Many thanks to [@KaterineBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack) for the beta!

The sweet smell of butter wafted into Harry’s face as soon as he opened the microwave and pulled out a bowl of popcorn. Unable to help himself, he threw a piece to his mouth, then paused. Harry reached for the salt shaker and sprinkled a bit into the bowl. Not too much, otherwise Draco would accuse him of destroying his diet again. Harry tried another one and found it acceptable. Much better than it would’ve been if he just went with the plain popcorn.

Good thing Draco knew where to buy all the fancy organic stuff which happened to be vegan because otherwise he wouldn’t look forward to snacking much. He suspected that Draco went out of his way to make him eat more though. Since Harry had a strict diet and regular physical training, he’d always have the better figure. Still, Draco insisted that he _must_ be the fitter, healthier person in their relationship. Until now he’s just as competitive, even though he’d lose to Harry anyway.

Harry sucked on his fingers and carried the popcorn to the living room. He found Draco on the sofa, facing towards him, legs tucked under his arse and sitting upright. He had a barely contained grin on his face as he held up a DVD box. Harry narrowed his eyes at him, and set the bowl down on the coffee table. Draco hadn’t even bothered changing. He still had on the turtleneck jumper he used when he went to Pansy’s earlier and just chucked his trousers over the back of the sofa. There he was, looking far too pleased with himself, sitting in just his tight black boxers. Harry sat next to him and kissed his cheek, but he didn’t even move.

“Pansy’s said this film has the most interesting scenes.” Draco pushed the box towards Harry. “And that the actors look like us.”

“Hello to you too, love,” Harry deadpanned, inspecting the box. It had Hufflepuff colours on, something Harry couldn’t imagine Pansy ever owning, but then he wasn’t the film connoisseur, she was. Half faces of two men were on it. “Well I suppose the guy _does_ look like you if he were a tad pointier, but the other guy just has glasses and curly hair. Plus he looks white.”

Draco humphed, crossing his arms and slumping back to the couch. “Whatever, Potter. Just put that thing on already.”

Harry chuckled then pulled the disc out, setting the box next to the bowl. “How am I to judge properly if the cover’s all yellow?” He pulled on his wand, charming the disc onto the player then turned the telly on.

When Draco refused to stop his sulking, Harry kissed him on the cheek again. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled a little, finally moving to make himself comfortable as the film started. He untucked his feet and stretched his legs across the sofa, urging Harry to sit in between them. Harry laid his wand on the table then made himself comfortable against Draco’s chest. His head lolled against Draco’s shoulder and massaged across Draco’s bare thighs. Finally that got him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hm. I guess I see it now. It really is the hair isn’t it?”

Draco just shrugged, then set the popcorn on Harry’s lap. His arms were loosely wrapped around Harry’s middle as Harry set out on munching.

A few more minutes into the film, Draco started on the popcorn too. Just as he was about to get another handful, Draco stopped. “Oh, you’re the same height too!”

Harry looked back and glared, but Draco just gleefully flashed his teeth at him.

Draco laughed when the blond lead ended his monologue with the word cock. “I like this film already.”

Harry laughed even louder when the blond lead, who was already on top of a table and straddling a lamp, dramatically fell backwards to lie on the table. “ _Now_ I can see the resemblance.”

Draco pinched him on the stomach.

 

 

 

Film nights were a fairly new tradition since Luna only succeeded in making televisions work in magical homes last year. She hadn’t yet found a way to make cable work, but she managed very well with video players. And it wasn’t only until recently that they discovered Pansy Parkinson, snob extraordinaire, was actually a closeted enthusiast of Muggle films.

Draco hadn’t even known she _knew_ what Muggle films were until he found her stash of DVDs while snooping around her house for something Harry couldn’t remember anymore. The huge painting in her living room was actually a wall-mounted 85-inch 4K Sony Bravia TV, glamoured whenever she had guests. Pansy had shown Draco the comfort and convenience of viewing films in one’s own home, begrudgingly of course, upon discovery. Draco actually enjoyed watching Muggle films every now and then, but he always hated how uncouth some filmgoers could be there. Right away Draco demanded that she supply him with film recommendations and then bought his own television with Luna’s help.

Since then, they made Sunday nights their film nights. Harry wasn’t much into films himself, but he was always willing to do the things Draco enjoyed. At least this time they didn’t have to go to Muggle cinemas and have Draco monologuing at him about the plebeian masses sullying a good film experience.

 

 

 

Harry couldn’t say much about the film, in contrast to Draco who had a comment or reaction at almost every scene. Except maybe for the music. He always had a soft spot for good music thanks to Sirius. The film was entertaining enough, just that he couldn’t relate.

Up until the dark-haired lead started leering on the light-haired lead, anyway. He mimicked the scene and trailed his hand back to Draco’s face, searching for his mouth. Draco obliged, guiding his hand then sucking on his finger, making Harry gasp.

“Mmm, butter. Feed me more of that popcorn, will you?”

Harry looked down on the bowl, finding only crumbs. “Oh. It’s all gone now, want me to make more?”

Draco nuzzled into his shoulder and shook his head. “No need. Don’t even think of getting up.”

“Fine,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Put this away?” He handed the bowl to Draco, hearing a click, then relaxed back into Draco’s chest.

Harry felt rather hot in his pyjama bottoms at the scene where the dark-haired lead started to jack off. Draco seemed rather engrossed in the film still, finally growing silent. Harry squeezed on his own groin.

Focusing on the film was starting to be a difficulty when all he could feel was Draco’s soothing warmth against his back and across his stomach. Not to mention the unresolved sexual tension between the two leads. The supposed brilliant poem during the boat scene even felt flat to him (though he did feel Draco sigh against his neck at that) because all he wanted to do was just to snog his boyfriend.

And then there was the scene where the dark-haired lead gets blown by the librarian, while the light-haired lead watched.

Harry bit down a groan, instead pulling Draco’s left hand then pushing it against his crotch. Draco chuckled against his neck, kissing there too. Eyes closing, Harry shuddered, moreso when Draco leisurely rubbed on his growing bulge.

“That’s kind of hot, but I don’t think I’d ever want to see anybody else sucking your cock,” Draco said, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry groaned at the loss of the hand on his erection. “Maybe it could work if we used a time turner, or I had a clone.”

Harry had to smile at Draco’s bout of possessiveness. The thought of having another Draco around for those purposes though made his prick swell even more. He tried prying Draco’s hand off him again, but then Draco just hugged him tighter.

“Shh. Behave.”

“Ugh. I’ll start wanking myself here then.”

Draco scoffed and Harry could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Go ahead.”

Harry pursed his lips. He didn’t really want to wank when Draco was already there anyway. Unable to concentrate, he just pushed off his bottoms, leaving himself in just his pants. He rubbed his bare legs against Draco’s, warming himself with the way their hairy legs scratched against one another. Surprisingly, Draco let him.

Just when Harry was starting to get comfortable with the idea of just wanking even with Draco right behind him, he heard Draco gasp. He glanced sideways, finding the two leads already cuddling and perhaps _having a moment_.

And then they kissed.

Draco gasped louder, this time clutching on Harry’s shirt. Harry, on the other hand, was somewhat entranced in the scene for a far less innocent reason. Once the kiss ended, Harry found himself coming back to his senses, licking at his suddently dry mouth.

“I kiss better than that, definitely.” Tossing his glasses away, Harry turned back and straddled Draco’s lap in one quick movement. He placed his palms on both sides of Draco’s jaw and leaned down, pressing his lips against Draco’s, no doubt about to utter a protest. Thankfully Draco yielded instead, slanting his head to give Harry better access.

Merlin, he loved kissing Draco. Draco was always the kind of kisser who would go slow at first, driving you mad, until you had to grab his face and practically fuck your tongue into him just so you could taste him better. He loved to taunt with his kisses, gently sucking onto your upper lip before tentatively pressing his tongue into your mouth, his licks small and languid, and honestly Harry couldn’t do anything but to whimper into his lips and grant him entrance.

Harry was the opposite. He would bite at your lips and pull at it at the first chance he’s got, prying your mouth open with his and sucking at your tongue as if he were sucking cock. Like kissing was a race and he had to make you come undone with raw brute force.

This time Harry let Draco set the pace, thumbs circling around Draco’s jaw, fingernails mildly scratching at the back of his neck. He didn’t quite feel like he had to rush this time. Sundays are days for relaxing, after all. Draco seemed content with just that as well, moving in his own time, tilting ever so slightly to deepen the kiss, his hands coasting under Harry’s arms and up and under his shirt. Draco slipped his tongue in between Harry’s lips and Harry licked at it gently. Pulling back, Harry let his damp breath tease over Draco’s mouth before leaning back in, sucking on Draco’s lower lip. Draco sighed, looping his arms around Harry’s neck then dug his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling him closer. With a little hum, Harry obliged, taking it as a go ahead for him to do as he pleased. Immediately he sought Draco’s tongue with his own, coaxing it into his mouth and sucking on it. He thumbed lightly at Draco’s pulse points, feeling it jump faster under his skin when he moved his head to suck on Draco’s tongue harder.

“Harry, the film.” Draco pulled back slightly to nuzzle into Harry’s neck, and Harry revelled in the feeling of wet, warm lips against his overheated skin as he rolled his hips, pressing down his steadily growing erection against Draco’s own.

“Sod the film,” Harry snarled against Draco’s ear, sucking at the lobe before dragging his tongue across the shell. Clearly if Draco still had the mind to think about the damn film then he wasn’t doing his job very well.

Harry pushed Draco’s jumper up to his armpits while he nipped at what was available of Draco’s neck, mainly just under the ear. Groaning, he yanked down at the neck of the jumper a little bit too roughly, exposing more skin and peppering them with biting little kisses. Draco let out a small moan when Harry laved his tongue over the bites, the sound growing breathier at the thumbs teasing at his nipples. The hand on Harry’s hair tightened.

Harry’s never been with someone with nipples as sensitive as Draco’s. Just a few soft touches and he could have Draco shivering in anticipation, cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come already. Harry grinned, feeling Draco squirm and roll his hips up. He gently scraped the blunt end of his thumbnails across the tip of Draco’s tits.

“Harder,” Draco panted, pressing closer, and Harry rewarded him by rolling both nipples with his thumbs and forefingers.

“Like that?” Harry dragged his lips against Draco’s jaw, enjoying the prickle of fine stubble, fingers steadily twisting and plucking on the hardened nubs.

Draco responded with low grunts. Harry shifted downwards, hands lightly sliding down Draco’s skin, lips and tongue trailing spit over Draco’s throat and chest. He moved his face towards Draco’s right nipple, breathing warm puffs over it and lapping at it with his tongue in slow, wide swipes. Draco shook against him, moaning unrestrainedly, and Harry couldn’t help his eyes closing at the sweet sound of it. Draco was usually either too talkative or too silent, and it was just the world to Harry reducing him into incoherency. Harry then bit at Draco’s nipple and sucked, at the same time pulling and pinching roughly at the other one.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry!” Draco arched up, his free hand clutching at Harry’s shirt and bundling it up at the neck, trying to get it off and failing in the process.

Harry hummed, quickly pulling his shirt off and throwing it to some random direction before leaning back down, this time over at Draco’s left nipple.

“Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop,” Draco whispered, voice coming out in between pants.

Harry looked up, lips fastened over the pink nub, making a show of laving at it repeatedly, while his free hand rolled over Draco’s slick right nipple. “I’m not.” Under him he felt Draco’s hand bumping against his stomach, obviously and gracelessly palming at his prick.

Harry chuckled against Draco’s heaving chest. He stayed there a while, relishing at the vibrations as Draco groaned and stroked feverishly at his still clothed erection.

“Behave,” Harry teased as he had his fill, pinning Draco’s hand over his head. He was met with an answering grunt, the sound frustrated. He answered with a hard squeeze at Draco’s hard cock, sucking and licking at the nipple he’d been toying with.

“Circe’s _cunt_ , Potter, you are infuriating,” Draco spat and tugged at Harry’s hair, this time none-too-gently. Harry glared at him and pulled at the offending hand, pinning it together with Draco’s other hand, before mouthing at Draco’s neck.

“Yeah, but you like it when I play with your tits.” Harry ground his erection against Draco’s, groaning at the gloriously rough feel of fabric against his cock. Draco’s rising squeals urged him on, pressing at their hips more insistently. He bit and sucked fiercely at the side of Draco’s porcelain neck, making sure that it will leave a mark, all the while scratching at his right nipple with a nail. Draco did love a little pain with his pleasure.

Draco’s whole body shuddered as he let out an almost soundless gasp, making Harry’s cock throb all the more, making him growl into Draco’s neck as he sank his teeth there. Suddenly both their pants were Vanished, and the couch seat had elongated forwards that it bumped against the coffee table. Harry reached out an arm and a lube bottle came sailing into his hand, even without him looking up. He shivered at the tickle of a mild cleansing charm on his hands and mouth. Only when Draco yelped did he raise his head.

Draco’s skin was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over but still amused. “You’re such a priss. And a show off,” Draco said with a breathy chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes just as he uncapped the bottle, pouring a copious amount of lube over their hot, erect pricks. It was fascinating to watch, the slick gradually dripping on the tip of their cocks, damping down their pubes, running down the sides and pooling just by Draco’s arsehole. Draco’s hole twitched when the lube dribbled down on it, and his magnificent cock bobbed, hips canting upwards so that it could reach Harry’s erection.

He looked at Draco’s face, finding his lips all red and shiny, like he’d bitten down on them repeatedly. Draco watched him, eyes glinting with obvious mischief, and smirked. He bit down on his lower lip then dragged his tongue over it, making a show of putting his hands behind the arm rest. Harry groaned and threw the lube, nudging Draco’s legs wider with a thigh and attacked Draco’s insolent mouth with his own.

The kiss was wet and open-mouthed, filthy and mindless, the same way that their pricks squelched against each other. Harry gladly sank his tongue into Draco’s waiting mouth just as he rolled his hips, his cock sliding smoothly against Draco’s. He gripped on Draco’s hips, stilling them, grinding and thrusting in a steady rhythm, rutting unhurriedly against Draco.

Harry aligned their cocks and held them, stroking slowly, licking his lips when pre-come leaked from Draco’s slit. The telly’s noise buzzed in the background but Harry couldn’t really hear it, not with the way that blood rung in his ears, not with him straining to focus on the smallest sounds that Draco made. He squeezed, drawing out groans from the both of them, palm smoothly gliding over the flushed heads of their cocks.

“You’re too quiet,” Harry whispered against Draco’s neck, sliding his hands up Draco’s flank and smearing lube on his sides. He reached for Draco’s nipples again, tweaking at them mercilessly until Draco was thrashing wildly underneath him. The slick sounds of their balls slapping filled Harry’s ears. He let out soft laugh into Draco’s skin then sucked harshly on it, continuing the sweet torture on Draco’s chest.

“Merlin, _Potter_!” Draco all but screamed, “Will you be teasing _all fucking night_ or will you suck my cock any time _soon_?”

Pulling back, Harry shrugged and manoeuvred himself so that he was lying between Draco’s legs, face directly above Draco’s erect cock. Draco blinked owlishly. Apparently he didn’t expect Harry to obey just like that. Without any further comments, Harry made a tight circle on the base of Draco’s cock while he suckled coyly on the tip, pulling back momentarily to lap at it before going back to lightly suck again. He could feel Draco’s muscles tense with the soft teasing, his moans turning into short, harsh exhales once Harry licked under the glans and over the frenulum in long, lazy strokes.

Harry had been deliberate in his slowness, actually. Nothing gets Draco to come faster than a bit of rough play, but tonight Harry rather liked the idea of getting Draco worked up to the point of snapping. With a loud pop, Harry eased off Draco’s cock and kissed down his inner thigh until reaching his knees. He loved the way his cheeks caught the excess lube, spreading all over Draco’s thigh. He couldn’t stop his grin when Draco trembled all the more as he licked and sucked at the sensitive skin when he went back up to the V of his legs.

Draco shivered harder once Harry swept his tongue across that patch of skin. Harry felt the small tremors of Draco’s abdomen as his left hand made its way back up to Draco’s chest to gently play with a nipple. Draco arched up, then let out a loud moan when Harry started mouthing at his sac. Harry pulled back a moment to wait for Draco to ease back down, not wanting him to come just yet.

Harry was already so hard just from feeling, hearing, and watching Draco, that he would probably come already if he touched his cock again. So he slanted his hips away from the sofa, having nothing but air and the sticky sensation of lube on his prick. He looked up, finding Draco’s eyes shut tight but mouth open in a seemingly silently plea. Of course he couldn’t resist pushing two fingers into that perfect mouth, groaning loudly as Draco lapped at them. His cock twitched just at the thought of that sinful tongue against him.

Harry’s wet fingers ghosted over one pebbled nub in circles while he slithered back down to press his mouth on Draco’s balls again. He delighted at the light scratch of damp fur against his lips, attending to Draco’s sac with little sucks. His free hand pumped at the tip of Draco’s cock, thumb swiping at the glans.

“Potter...”

Harry raised his head and looked at Draco, finding him scrabbling at the couch, one arm flung over his eyes. He smiled, moving even further down, until he was dragging his lips over Draco’s perineum. Draco normally didn’t care for anal, but playing with that spot in between will get him howling. So Harry stiffened his tongue, insistently licking then sucking there until Draco was squirming in the sofa again, legs slinging over his shoulders, the ball of one foot digging against his shoulder blade.

“ _Harry_...”

Harry glanced up, giving one last, lingering suck at Draco’s perineum before placing open-mouth kisses all over his bollocks, up the underside of his straining cock, and back at the tip of the delicate, pink head. He cupped Draco’s arse with both hands, lifting him up slightly, his thumbs massaging just near the perineum. He raised himself a bit as well, so that he was hunching over Draco’s crotch, then slid his mouth down Draco’s prick, nose brushing against dampened, coarse hair.

“Harry, I’m _co_ —” Draco finished off with a loud cry, filling Harry’s mouth with his warm, thick load. Saliva and come trickled back down Draco’s cock as Harry struggled to swallow it all.

Harry eased Draco’s legs off his shoulders and down the couch, pulling back to look at his handiwork. He always found Draco beautiful after coming, more than usual of course, because all the stiff propriety seemed to drain away from him. He watched Draco bonelessly sink down into the couch as he caught his breath.

“Come up here, Potter.”

Draco’s cheeks and chest had a lovely rosy colour, but both his nipples were red. God, Harry wanted to suck on them again if he could, but Draco would probably just kick him off the sofa. They were always too sensitive whenever Draco came. He squeezed at his prick, finding it rock hard.

“What, are you waiting for a gilded invitation? Come here and fuck my face already.”

Harry snapped into attention, finding Draco’s arm away from his eyes already, eyebrow raised. “Right, yeah.” He grinned sheepishly, positioning himself just over Draco’s face, while Draco sank even further down to accommodate him.

Harry looked down at Draco, who had started massaging his thighs and arse, nosing and mouthing at his cock. His eyes started to glaze again. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the way Draco’s sharp, grey eyes watch him carefully. Draco opened his mouth obscenely wide, tongue slipping out, making a show of how Harry’s prick slid against it. Harry couldn’t help but push his hips forward, but Draco didn’t seem to mind, in fact encouraging it, pulling his arse closer as he swallowed all over Harry’s cock.

Harry groaned, refusing to break eye contact, feeling a familiar flutter building up low in his belly. His leg muscles trembled as he fucked Draco’s face in earnest. Draco looked as if he was going to eat him all up. Harry shuddered, feeling goosebumps rise in his skin.

“No, on my face, Harry,” Draco said, pushing his hips away and Harry easily followed, holding himself at the base. “That’s a good boy.” Harry felt heat in his cheeks when Draco stretched out his tongue to lick at the tip, one hand kneading at his arse and the other playing at his hole, spreading the lube that hadn’t yet dried all over it.

Once Draco’s thumb popped just past the ring of his arsehole, it was over for Harry. He cried out as he started to come, letting go of his cock to grip at the armrest and at the back of the sofa. The first spurt hit Draco’s mouth, there was just a hit of a smile there as it did, and Harry couldn’t take it. He closed his eyes, hips still rolling, feeling Draco’s long, elegant fingers stroke him to completion.

Harry opened his eyes when the tremors had died down, feeling very much spent, and found Draco’s come-covered face sporting a lazy smirk up at him. Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and licked at the corner of his mouth instead, catching some of Harry’s come with his tongue.

“ _You’re_ the infuriating one, Malfoy,” Harry growled, shifting down slightly to kiss that smug smile off his face.

It was a harsh, messy kiss, with Harry’s come and lube spreading on their faces, seemingly fighting with their tongues and mouth, biting at each other, sucking at whatever they could reach. But then Draco slowed down, hand snaking behind Harry’s neck to pull him closer, letting Harry plunder his mouth as he wished. Harry let out a sound that was halfway a sigh and a laugh, following Draco and calming down himself, simply nipping and licking at Draco’s abused lips.

“Huh, the film’s finished,” Draco murmured against Harry’s mouth. “Clean my face?”

Harry put in a few more chaste pecks before pulling back, retrieving his wand and muttering a cleaning charm towards Draco, then himself, then the sofa. “Sorry.” He smiled in a way that said otherwise, glancing at the telly to find the credits rolling. “Did you want to finish it?”

Draco stretched and yawned unceremoniously, shaking his head. “Sleepy. Maybe next time.” He pushed himself off the sofa, grasping on Harry’s shoulder for support, then dropping a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Put all these back before going to bed, all right?”

Harry just nodded dumbly, yawning as well. Draco stood up and went to the bathroom, pulling down his jumper as if he wasn’t going to pull it off himself later. For a while Harry let himself lie back down against the sofa, eyes closing.

“Potter, if my pants are missing again, I’ll kill you!” Draco yelled, making Harry jump slightly. “This’ll be the fourth pair you’ve Vanished!”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll just get you another pair!” He groped for his wand at the table, summoning his glasses then put the pair on.

Wand in hand, Harry got up from the sofa, charming it back to its original shape then turned the telly off. With another wave of his wand, he sent the lube back to the bedroom together with his and Draco’s clothing, and the DVD box on the rack just under the telly.

Harry then picked the empty bowl off the floor and sauntered over to the kitchen, his bare arse swaying as he whistled a tune he picked up from the film.

**Author's Note:**

> the tune was [the pioneers (m83 remix) - bloc party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwWPZrVj_qQ)
> 
> also i love dane dehaan ok and i highly recommend any movie that has him on it
> 
> obviously i crammed all my headcanons into one pwp piece sorry not sorry :x
> 
> btw this fic made me bleed out of my ears for days, i am never doing this again.......... until the next smutty installment of this series at least lmao


End file.
